Omegle
by spike4561
Summary: Omegel roll plays, between Glee characters
1. Chapter 1

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like Kurtbastian.**

You: Hello there Gorgeous can I buy you a drink?

Stranger: It's your money. Do what you'd like with it.

You: Oh feisty I like it. *looks at drink* What are you drinking?

Stranger: Rum and coke. *He sets his drink down, turning to actually look at the man who's approached him.* Do you have a name?

You: Sebastian *he signed for the bar tender to come over* remember that you'll be screaming it late *winks*

Stranger: Cocky are we? *Kurt moves closer, staring up at Sebastian and licking his lips lightly before murmuring* Somehow I doubt that.

You: *Sebastian smirks and watches Kurt's eyes* I can promise you that my cock is nothing to doubt *turns to bar* One rum and coke and a beer

Stranger: *Kurt chuckles at the line, accepting the drink as the bartender slides it over* So does this whole arrogant player thing actually work for you?

You: Yes, yes it dose, I would ask if the whole cross dressing thing works for you, but I can see it does *looks over kurt's body*

Stranger: Fashion has no gender. *He raised an eyebrow as Sebastian looked him over, biting his lower lip as he took in that yes, ok, this man was unfairly attractive and so it probably actually did work for him* Can't be too bad if I reeled in a catch like you.

You: *Sebastian chuckled and took a sip of his beer* No, not too bad at all *watching Kurt's lip being chewed on and licked his lips slightly*

Stranger: *Kurt rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink.* You're halfway charming, I'll give you that much. And thanks for the drink. *He set it down at a nearby table, crossing to the middle of the dance floor and shooting Sebastian a look over his shoulder in a challenge.*

You: *Sebastian dowwned the rest of his beer and moved into the dance floor pressing against Kurt's back in a hard warm line hands moving to rest on his hips*

Stranger: *He chuckled as he felt Sebastian move against him, pressed hard against his back and he ground backwards automatically, hands coming to rest over Sebastian's on his hips.* Eager are we?

You: What can I say *Sebastian breathed on Kurt's neck* I can't resist a tight little body like yours

Stranger: *Kurt knew that under normal circumstances something like that would have had him rolling his eyes, but his recent breakup still stung and he was already more than a few drinks in, and so the line just had him moaning in approval at the hot breath on his neck.*

You: *Sebastian moved his hips on Kurt's in time with the music grinding himself into hardness keeping a steady breath pace on the back of Kurt's neck*

Stranger: *He rolled his ass back against Sebastian, pleased to find he was already hard, and all Kurt could think was what a perfect distraction this would be. Kurt turned to face him, grinning, sliding his palms to rest lightly on Sebastian's chest.* You're fucking hot, know that?

You: Yeah I know *Sebastian bites back a groan at the contact* You're pretty Sexy yourself *Sebastian's hips thrust forward again and this time moaned openly at the contact of the two cocks* Such a hot body

Stranger: You're also kind of a dick. *Kurt felt obligated to point out, but then Sebastian was thrusting forward and he gasped at the contact, fingers digging in to Sebastian's biceps as his knees suddenly felt weak.* Fuck, just kiss me before I change my mind.

You: *Sebastian brings his mouth down and sucks Kurt's lower lip straight into his out hands on hips bring him as close as he can*

Stranger: *Kurt stands on his tiptoes, pressing back against Sebastian, crushing their lips together and threading his fingers through the silky strands of his hair, nibbling his bottom lip until it's red and kiss swollen*

You: *Sebastian untucks Kurt's shirt and runs his fingers over the naked skin of his hips opening up his mouth wider and tryes to suck his tongue into his mouth sliding his own tongue over it"

Stranger: *He shivers at the warm touch over his hipbones, and he can't remember wanting to make a mistake quite as much as he wants to right now. He snakes a hand in between them, palming Sebastian through the fabric of his jeans as he pulls back to look up at his face.* We should...probably...get a cab...

You: *Sebastian moaned again* Yeah, fuck yeah. *Sebastian takes hold of Kurt's hand pulling him towards the door only stopping to wink at a few guys and high fiving a tall blond boy and walks into the street outside texting for a cab*

Stranger: *Kurt rolled his eyes at the display, suddenly feeling as cheap as every other person that this has worked on, but the alcohol in his veins and the lust surging through his bloodstream make him forget quickly. As soon as they're out, he pressed Sebastian lightly against the wall of the club, hooking his hands over Sebastian's shoulders to crush his lips to his once more*

You: *Sebastian was slightly taken aback by the kiss but returned it with out any hesitation hands shooting back to Kurt's hips holding on tighter then before.*

Stranger: *Kurt kisses sloppily along his jaw, panting harshly.* You're supposed to be...calling a cab...

You: *smiles claiming Kurt's lips in another harsh kiss* Already texted him, he's on his way

Stranger: *He moans in approval as Sebastian kisses him again, rough and messy and heated, and he's achingly hard already.* My place or yours?

You: Mine *Sebastian says it again without hesitation showing again just how many times he has done this with a man*

Stranger: Good. Wouldn't want you staining my sheets or anything. *Kurt slots his thigh between Sebastian's leg, rubbing up against his erection hard, just shy of painful, because he at least wants to be remembered. If he's going to do this, he needs to make sure he isn't easily forgotten*

You: *A honk of a horn makes Sebastian draw out from under Kurt and move towards the cab not even looking back to see if Kurt is following*

Stranger: *A thrill of anticipation shoots up his spine as the honk of the horn has Sebastian moving away from him, and he's sliding into the backseat before he can second guess himself*

You: *Sebastian smirked and signed to the driver to move*What was your name again?

Stranger: *Kurt smirks, running his tongue along his lower lip.* Not really necessary.

You: *shrugs again and pulls out phone and starts texting again trying to will down his boner*

Stranger: *Throwing a glance at their driver, Kurt lays his hand flat on Sebastian's thigh, before starting to creep higher*

You: *Sebastian keeps looking at the phone not even looking up*

Stranger: *Growing irritated at the lack of attention, he drums his fingers along the inside of his thigh, before letting them slip just below the waistband of his pants, stroking along warm skin*

You: *Jumps lightly at the contact* gah * eyes moving to meet Kurt's*

Stranger: *Kurt grins evilly, finger snaking lower until he can wrap his fingers all the way around Sebastian's cock, squeezing gently at his base, down far enough so that the drive can't see* Something wrong babe?

You: God, You're so hot *eyes slip closed at the pressure*

**You have disconnected.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like glee.**

Stranger: Rachel Berry here, may I ask who this is?

You: I'm Sterling Hummel-Anderson...

You: I have called to bare bad news

You: I think you were friends with my dads?

Stranger: yes, your father, Kurt, is my best friend

You: I'm sorry Miss Berry My late father Kurt Hummel pasted away two days ago

Stranger: w-what?

You: He was in a car accident.

Stranger: w-why didn't blaine call me?

You: My other father is not in a fit state to call

Stranger: I understand. Are you both still in Lima?

You: Yes Miss Berry

Stranger: Then tell Blaine that I will be flying in from New York as soon as possible.

You: Thank you, it will help him alott

Stranger: No Problem. Kurt was a dear friend and I will always be there for his family

You: Yes Miss Berry

You: I need to ask you if you know the contact numbers of a few people

Stranger: ask away

You: Mercedes Jones?

Stranger: ah yes, I do know Mercedes number. I believe Blaine does as well, but if he cannot tell you i would be more than happy to

You: Yes, My father hasn't spoken for the entire time... Me being the eldest has to take over

Stranger: okay. do you know the information for your fathers email?

You: No Miss Berry

Stranger: well, Mercedes should be accepting calls then.. she may be in the studio though. Would you like me to call her and inform her?

You: Yes Miss Berry also, Artemis Abrams?

Stranger: ah yes, Artie. I will call him as well if you'd like. He should be in New Haven, along with Quinn Fabray

You: Thank you Miss Berry. And lastly Tina Chaon-Chang?

Stranger: they should be in Chicago, Mike has a dance school there. I will call them as well

You: I am so grateful of this Miss Berry.

Stranger: It is no problem whatsoever, I have played a big role in the Hummel-Anderson and the Hummel-Hudson family that they all treat me as family. If you'd like, I could take over if it is too much for you to handle.

You: No Miss Berry. It is best I do this. I am apatheic. It's best I just do this

Stranger: If you must. I bet Blaine is very thankful and greatful for you doing this

You: I wouldn't know Miss Berry. He isn't here anymore. His mind his gone with Dad

Stranger: Have you tried playing Katy Perry?

You: Who is Katy Perry?

Stranger: alas, i forgot. Katy Perry is a musical artist from your fathers' and my time period. Im sure your father has some CDs lying around

You: CDs? I'm sorry Miss Berry but what are they?

Stranger: They are the way we listened to music back in the day. Your fathers have tons, Im sure

You: What do they look like Miss Berry?

Stranger: they are Circular discs, with a smaller circle in the middle. one side is shiny and the other side normally has a picture on it

You: Ahh yes. I think I have seen them. Hold on a second Please Miss Berry

Stranger: okay

You: *noises of a crying child and the TV comes though*

Stranger: Sterling? is everything alright over there?

You: *picks up phone* Pardon that miss Berry. My little sister is in our parents room

Stranger: ahh, okay then

You: I found the CD it's so big

Stranger: They were actually considered small when your fathers and I were in High School

You: Really? But I can't even fit it in my hand

Stranger: yes, they were technally small. They would go into CD players or in a laptop

You: Laptop? What is that Miss Berry?

Stranger: it is a miniature computer that folds up and can be carried around and is used with Wireless Internet

You: The 2000's sure were strange Miss Berry

Stranger: I suppose they were. We were the generation of a lot of new discoveries, including the wonderful novel of Harry Potter. Although, unless your fathers have spoken of Harry Potter, I do not think you have heard of it

You: Oh yes Miss Berry. Papi use to read them to us every night. He told us all about Harry Potter

Stranger: Your fathers were always the dapper ones. Especially Blaine and his bowties. Harry Potter were their favorite novels

You: Bowties. He use to wear them every day Dad use to tell us. Then one day he just stopped

Stranger: ah yes, everyone was confused the day that Blaine Anderson stopped wearing bowite. I believe that was the day that Kurt cheated on him.

You: Dad cheated on Papi?

Stranger: he said it was not cheating, it was just a few text messages, but Blaine took it really hard. They made up when Kurt sang Blaine a song that proved Kurt was nothing without Blaine. It was very moving

You: A song Miss Berry?

Stranger: yes, a song. Have you not heard of songs?

You: Yes I have Miss Berry. I did not know that a relationship could be fixed with them.

Stranger: that was how most of the relationshipss were either fixed or formed when your fathers and i were in high school

You: That is very Strange Miss Berry

Stranger: it is, but it always worked

You: Song's fixed everything?

Stranger: not everything, but most things. things that needed to be fixed between people in the glee club

You: That sounds Magical Miss Berry

Stranger: it was, especially when Santana sang to Brittany. your fathers have mentioned Santana and Brittany, right?

You: Yes Miss Berry they come around at Christmas and Thanksgiving

Stranger: thats good. a life is not complete unless you have met Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce. Santana actually confessed her love for Brittany through a song

You: Really? That is a little romantic

Stranger: it was very. I just wished Finn did that. He was always the hopeless one.

You: ((brb))

Stranger: ((kk))

You: You dated Uncle Finn?

Stranger: yes, and i was actually engaged to him for most of our senior year

You: Oh, You're that Rachel

Stranger: yes. i am guessing that he talks about me a lot?

You: Yes, he does Miss Berry

Stranger: that does not surprise me. you know, he is the reason why I am currently in New York. If it wasnt for him I would be in Lima right now

You: Yes Miss Berry

Stranger: just out of curiousity, but how much has your fathers told you about their high school years?

You: Not that much Miss Berry. I am only seven they told me that I will know When I'm older

Stranger: y-you're only seven? and you are handling all this on your own?

You: Yes Miss Berry

Stranger: that is very brave of you. I will be over to help with Blaine as soon as I arrive in Lima. If anyone knows how to calm him down it is either I or Mercedes.

You: Thank you Miss Berry. I am not brave though

Stranger: what makes you say that?

You: Because I am not scared

Stranger: you do not need to be scared to be brave, Sterling

You: Yes Miss Berry. Being Brave is facing ones fears

Stranger: that is true, I suppose. But your fathers were the bravest men I have ever seen. they conquered all their fears, and they were still brave afterward.

You: My father is dead now Miss Berry. My other one is no longer Brave.

Stranger: one may have passed, and one may be emotionally insane, but they were the bravest. they showed their love even when people tore them down.

You: Was it bullies?

Stranger: yes, especially one bully that almost ruined your fathers high school days. In fact, if it wasnt for that particular bully, your fathers would have never met.

You: I do not like Bullies. Who was the one that almost Ruined my father?

Stranger: bullies can be mean. David Karofsky was his name.

You: David Karofsky? Father of Ben Karofsky?

Stranger: yes, i believe that is him

You: Oh. I have to go Miss Berry the baby is crying I need to feed her. Thank you for everything Miss Berry

Stranger: no problem, Sterling. I hope to see you soon.

You: Me too Miss Berry

**You have disconnected.**


End file.
